Mister Sun
'''Mister Sun '''is a children's song that first appeared in Four Seasons Day. Although this is a very popular song on the television show, a version was recorded by Canadian musician Raffi Cavoukian in the 1970's. Lyrics Current= ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Please shine down on me. ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Hiding behind a tree... ::These little children are asking you ::To please come out so we can play with you. ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Please shine down on me. ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Please shine down on me. ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Hiding behind a tree... ::These little children are asking you ::To please come out so we can play with you. ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Please shine down on... ::Please shine down on... ::Please shine down on me! |-| Good Day, Good Night= ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Please shine down on me. ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Rising above the tree... ::These little children are asking you ::To please come out so we can play with you. ::Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun, ::Please shine down on... ::Please shine down on... ::Please shine down on me! Children's Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Four Seasons Day #Everyone is Special #Shawn & the Beanstalk #Are We There Yet? #Tree-Mendous Trees #All Mixed Up #Sweet as Honey #A Sunny, Snowy Day #How Does Your Garden Grow? #A Fountain of Fun #It's Hot! It's Cold! #A Perfectly Purple Day #A Little Big Day #Imagine That! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #The Magic Caboose |-| Home Videos= #Barney Songs (Scene Taken from: Are We There Yet?) #Riding In Barney's Car (Scene Taken from: Are We There Yet?) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Scene Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) #Barney's Good Day, Good Night #Barney's Big Surprise #Sing and Dance with Barney #More Barney Songs (Scene Taken from: All Mixed Up) #Barney's Favorite Songs (Scene Taken from: All Mixed Up, More Barney Songs, Shawn & the Beanstalk, and Barney's Musical Scrapbook) #Barney's Beach Party #Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) (Scene Taken from: Imagine That!) #Now I Know My ABCs (Scene Taken from: A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) #Barney's Colorful World! #All Around the Park (Scene Taken from: A Fountain of Fun) #Big and Little, In and Out (Scene Taken from: A Little Big Day) #Colors Make Me Happy (video) (Scene Taken from: A Perfectly Purple Day) #Stop & Go, Hot & Cold (Scene Taken from: It's Hot! It's Cold!) #Let's Go to the Beach (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) #The Best of Barney (Scene Taken from: It's Hot! It's Cold!) #Barney's Top 20 Countdown (Scene Taken from: Imagine That!) #Shapes and Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) #Planes, Trains & Cars (Scene Taken from: The Magic Caboose) #All About Opposites (Scene Taken from: A Little Big Day and It's Hot! It's Cold!) #Perfectly Purple (Scene Taken from: A Perfectly Purple Day) |-| Live Shows= #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Colorful World! Live! (Soundtrack) #Barney's Beach Party (Stage Show) #Barney's Let's Imagine Live #Space Adventures |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: Four Seasons Day/Everyone is Special) #Barney's Big Surprise (soundtrack) #Barney's Colorful World LIVE! #Let's Go to the Beach (Soundtrack) #Music for Me! Category:Children Songs